It's A Slow Fade
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Roxas always faints into a flush of white. He gets told that he is slowly fading in the darkness. "It's called a slow fade". "What dose that mean?" "It means your slowly fading in the darkness". Will Roxas give in the darkness, or will he try to fight it off?
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Slow Fade**

It was an afternoon in Twilight Town. Roxas was outside playing baseball with his friends in his back yard, with Hanyer, Pence and Olette. Hanyer hit the ball hard with his baseball bat. Roxas ran around to the white bases that lied on the ground. When he ran, he held his head, like it hurt. He stopped running, and he began to fall to the ground, and he fainted.

"That's his second time fainting", said Hanyer.

"I wonder why", said Olette.

The three walked up to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas wake up", said Pence.

Roxas was in a flush of white.

* * *

_"Why do I always flush into the white?" Said Roxas._

_"You need to go to the Mansion, and talk to me, I know why do go in the white", said a girl.  
_

_Roxas couldn't see the girl, but he heard her voice. He looked around for her, but all he could see is white everywhere.  
_

_"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Asked Roxas.  
_

_"Go in the white room in the mansion," said the girl._

_"I will", said Roxas._

Roxas woke up.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Asked Olette.

"Yeah, I was in a white flush, and there was this girl, I didn't see her, but I heard her. She told me to go to the mansion", said Roxas.

"No one lived there in years. They say there's a girl that appears in a window", said Pence.

"Maybe we all could go with Roxas", said Olette.

"I don't think that's a good idea", said Hanyer.

"He has to talk to some ghost. So why would we go with him?" Said Pence.

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk to a dead person", said Hanyer.

Roxas sat up.

"I'm going to head for the mansion", said Roxas.

"Alright dude, tell us everything", said Hanyer.

Roxas arose from the ground, and walked out of his back yard. Straight ahead there was a gray wall. It had a hole in the wall. Roxas walked in the hole in the wall. He he entered in the hole, there was a lot of trees, and there was green grass. He past the woods, and headed to the mansion. He walked up to the gate of the mansion. He opened the gate, and walked in the mansion.

* * *

There 2 sets of stairs. One was on the left side, and the other set of stairs was on the right side. Roxas took the right side of the stairs. He walked up the stairs. When he made his way up there. There was a door, he opened the door, and entered the white room. There was pictuers of drawings hung on the wall, and there was a girl sitting in a white chair.

"Come sit down", said the girl.

Roxas pulled out a chair, and sat across from the girl.

"So you know why I go into the white flush. Are you the girl that told me to come here?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, and yes. I'm Namine by the way".

"How do you know me?" Asked Roxas.

"I know everyone. I restore memories, and I can mess with them as well", said Namine.

"Oh, so tell me why I go into the white", said Roxas.

"You go in the white because you are slowly going into the darkness", said Namine.

"The darkness? But why?" Asked Roxas.

"Because you are a nobody, you belong in the darkness", said Namine.

"Why can't I just disappear while I'm in a flush of white?" Asked Roxas.

"Your slowly fading into the darkness. It's called a slow fade", said Namine.

"I don't wanna go in the darkness", said Roxas.

"You have to fight it off, so you don't go into the white flush, if you don't want to go in the darkness", said Namine.

"But how do I fight it off?" Asked Roxas.

"You'll see for yourself", said Namine.

"Ok, I will", said Roxas.

"If you need anything, just stop by here", said Namine.

"Are you a ghost?" Asked Roxas.

"No, I'm not, I'm a nobody", said Namine.

"What is a nobody?" Asked Roxas.

"It means you have no heart, and you aren't spouse to exist", said Namine.

"That's why I fade?" Asked Roxas.

"You ask to many questions. Well there is this group called the Organization 12", said Namine.

"Are they evil?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, they are nobodies", said Namine.

"Why do they need me?" Asked Roxas.

"You are the key to Kingdom hearts", said Namine.

"If I go to the darkness, what do I do?" Asked Roxas.

"You collect heats, and soon when you have enough hearts, you are the only on to set Kingdom Hearts free", said Namine.

"Do you think I should help them?" Asked Roxas.

"It's up to you. Oh and another thing is, when you do in the darkness, no one will remember you, but you will remember them", said Namine.

"It's like my memories change when I go in the darkness", said Roxas.

"Yeah," said Namine.

"I should be going", said Roxas.

"Ok, see ya soon", said Namine.

"Yeah, maybe", said Roxas as he arose from the chair and left the mansion.

* * *

Roxas walked back in his back yard.

"So Roxas, how was it?" Asked Hanyer.

"It was cool", said Roxas.

"Tell us", said Pence.

"We'd like to know", said Olette.

Roxas told them everything.

"So your a nobody?" Asked Hanyer.

"You have no heart", said Pence.

"Yup, It's kinda weird", said Roxas.

"It's a slow fade", said Hanyer.

"Yeah," said Roxas.

"So, do you want guys wanna Finish our game?" Asked Pence.

"I gotta go home", said Hanyer.

"Yeah me too", said Olette.

"Ok, see ya later", said Roxas.

The three picked up their baseball bats and headed home.

Roxas went in his house.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	2. Who's Sora?

**Who's Sora?**

It was a hot sunny day afternoon. Roxas was walking around with Olette.

"What will happen if you go in the darkness?" Asked Olette.

"Don't worry about it. I won't go in the darkness," said Roxas.

"I hope we won't lose you as a friend," said Olette.

"My close friend Ben is visiting. Remember he moved to Destiny Islands?  
You won't lose me as a friend, and I'm Sora's nobody," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I remember him. who's Sora?" Asked Olette.

"I don't know, maybe Namine knows. I'm gonna go see her," said Roxas.

"Ok, I'll go hang with the others. Oh, when is your friend coming?" Asked Olette.

" I'm not sure, bye," said Roxas as he walked toward the gary hole in the wall.

* * *

He walked through the hole in the wall. He walked in woods, straight ahead was the mansion, he opened the gate, and walked in the mansion. He walked up stairs where Namine's room was. He opened the door, and entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

Namine was at a white table darwing.

Roxas sat across from her. "Namine."

Namine stopped drawing, and looked at the boy. "Welcome Roxas. What do you want this time?"

"I was walking around town with a friend, and we were talking, and all of a sunden I brought up Sora. Who is Sora?" Asked Roxas.

"He is your nobody, he is part of you. You and him are the same. Sora is spouse to be dead. Somebodies are spouse to be dead. He holds the keyblade. If you go in the darkness, you will hold the keyblade as well," said Namine.

"Ok, I get it. I'm sure I do, thanks," said Roxas.

"Your welcome. Do you need anything else?" Asked Namine.

"That will be all," said Roxas.

"Come here anytime," said Namine.

"I will, thanks," said Roxas as he arose from his chair and walked out of the mansion.


	3. Roxas and Ben

**Roxas and Ben**

Roxas was on his way home.

"Man, I learn a lot from Namine," said Roxas.

Roxas saw someone that looked familiar.

"Hey Roxas," yelled his buddy.

"It's Ben." Roxas ran up to his friend.

"How are you?" Asked Ben.

"I've been good, and I wanna tell you something," said Roxas.

"Let's walk and talk," said Ben.

Roxas and Ben walked around Twilight Town.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Asked Ben.

"I always faint in a flush of white, and I found out why I go into the white. It means that I'm going into the darkness, and I have to fight it off so I don't faint," said Roxas.

"Wow, who told you all of this?" Asked Ben.

"A girl named Namine," said Roxas.

"So, if you faint, I'm gonna try to keep you not to faint, " said Ben.

"Thanks man," said Roxas.

"Your welcome," said Ben.

Roxas' head started to hurt. "Oh no, my head hurts. That means I'm about to faint," said Roxas.

"Try not to think about it, try to stay here, and keep talking to me," said Ben.

"So, what made you come here?" Asked Roxas.

"my mom brought it up," said Ben.

"Are you going to spend the night?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, my mom, and dad are leaving me here. How's your head?" Asked Ben.

"My head feels better. That's cool, that you are going to sleep over," said Roxas.

"All you gotta do is talk, so that you won't faint, and keep yourself busy, that will help too," said Ben.

"Thanks, I'll try that," said Roxas.

"Your welcome, oh we should head back to your house, my mom, and dad wanna see you," said Ben.

Roxas and Ben walked to Roxas' house. Roxas opened the door to his house. He walked in first then Ben. Roxas walked in the living room.

Ben closed the door, and followed Roxas.

Ben's, and Roxas' parents were sitting on couches.

"My Roxas you grown-up," said Ben's mother.

"Yeah, I have," said Roxas.

"And Ben as well," said Roxas' mother.

"Roxas, why don't you clean your room, so Ben can have a spot on the floor to sleep,"said Roxas' father.

Roxas, and Ben walked up stairs to go in Roxas' room.

They began to clean the floor.


	4. Roxas' dream

Ben, and Roxas are fast asleep. Roxas was having a weird, kinda bad dream. However you want to call it.

Roxas was in a white room with a blond haired girl.

_"So your telling me that I'm going in the darkness?" _ Asked Roxas.

_"Yes, you are. You will have no heart, it will take awhile to get your heart back, and people that know you will forget you, but you will always remember them_",said Namine.

_"If this is really going to happen, then I'm ready. If the Organization wants me, then they will get me",_ said Roxas.

_"You have to go in the darkness, you don't have a choice," _said Namine._  
_

_"I'll have to say goodbye to everyone that I kn_ow. _Will you be there?"_ Asked Roxas.

_"No, I won't be, you have to go on your own. You are the key of destiny, you have to set Kingdom hearts free, once it's finished," _said Namine._  
_

"Set Kingdom hearts free? I got it,_ well I should get going,"_ said Roxas.

_"Oh, and once Kingdom hearts is free, everyone will get their hearts back, and live normal lives, you will wear a cloak of destiny. You will be called Key of destiny, " _said Namine.

_"Is this dream real?"_ Asked Roxas.

_"Yes, and it's going to happen, you are really going into the darkness", _said Namine.

_"Gee, that's going to be hard leaving my family, and friends", _said Roxas.

_"Yes, it will be,_ you will have friends in the_ Organization, and you will like it there", _said Namine.

_"Who are my friends?_" Asked Roxas.

_"Their names are Xion, and Axel", _said Namine_._

_"Axel, and Xion? They have cool names", _said Roxas.

_"Everyone has an 'X' in their name,"_ said Namine.

_"Why is that?" _Asked Roxas.

_"It's their nobody name, once you complete_ _Kingdom hearts, you will get your real name back", _said Namine.

_"What is my real name?" _Asked Roxas.

_"Your real name is Sora, and you will carry a keyblade", _said Namine.

_"Cool, what do I do with the keyblade?" _Asked Roxas.

_"You use it to kill heartless, and collect hearts, and you are the only one who can set Kingdom hearts free", _said Namine.

_"I get it now, I'm going to wake up now", _said Roxas.

_"Alright, remember what I said", _said Namine.

"I will".Roxas woke up. "What a dream."


	5. Roxas says goodbye

Roxas, and Ben woke up.

"Hey, uh, Ben, I have something to say," said Roxas.

"What's that?" Asked Ben.

"I had this wired dream last night, it was about me going to the Organization, " replied Roxas.

"What is Organization? " Asked Ben.

"It's when you have no heart, and I have to leave today," answered Roxas.

"That's to bad," said Ben.

"Yeah," said Roxas as he arose from the floor.

Ben arose from the floor. He grabbed his clothes out of his bag, and went in the bathroom.

Roxas grabbed his clothes from his dresser, and put them on.

Roxas and Ben walked down the stairs.

"Hey boys," said Roxas' mother.

"Hey," said Roxas' father.

"I have something to tell you all, it's about my dream," said Roxas.

"Tell us," said his father.

Roxas told them his dream.

"Goodness, you gotta go and say goodbye to your friends, " said his mother.

"I'm going to now," said Roxas.

"I'll come too," said Ben.

The boys ran outside.

"Hey, Roxas," said Pence.

"Could you get the others, and my parents? And meet me and Ben in the park," said Roxas.

"Yeah, sure," said Pence as he walked off.

Roxas and Ben walked in the park.

A few minutes Pence came back with Hanyer, Olette and Roxas' parents.

"What is it, Roxas?" Asked Olette.

"My friends, I'm saying goodbye," said Roxas.

"Your leaving us?" Asked Hanyer.

"You decided to go to the darkness? " Asked Olette.

"Yes, I'm going to the darkness, it seems like they need me, and I'm leaving today," said Roxas.

"We are going to miss you," said his mother.

Roxas hugged, and said goodbye to everyone.

"You won't remember me, but I will remember you," said Roxas as he walked away. "Now go to Namine. "

Everyone was sad, and walked home. 


	6. Roxas goes in the darkness

Roxas was in the woods walking toward the Mansion.

I can't believe I made this choice to go in the Organization. I promised my friends that I'd never go in the darkness. Well they need me, so I guess it's best for me to in the Organization.

Roxas made it yo the Mansion, he walked across the field, and opened the gate, and he closed the gate behind him. He walked up brick steps and he opened the door to the Mansion, he walked in, and he took a left, and he walked up the stairs, and when he made it to the top, he opened a

door, and walked on the room. The room was white, anc it had pictures on the walls, that someone drew. A girl lives in the Mansion, her name is Namine, she's the one who likes to draw.

Namine was sitting at a white table, in a white chair, she was drawing, like always.

Roxas walked up to the white table, where Namine was.

Namine heard foot steps come her way, she put down her sketchbook, and pencil, and faced the boy. "Hello, Roxas.

"Hi, I'm ready," said Roxas.

Namine looked at him with a wired look on her face, like she didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

Roxas sighed. "Remember, that you told me to go in the darkness? "

"Yes, I do," replied Namine.

"Well, I'm taking a big step, I'm ready to go in the darkness, " said Roxas.

"Alright, I'm gonna tell you what you need to do. I'm going to make you go in the darkness, but you have to sit still," said Namine.

"Got it," said Roxas as he stood still.

Namine put her hands up, facing his face. "Darkness, darkness, come and bring this boy, in the darkness, that he will be the Key to Destiny, and that he will set Kingdom hearts free, when Kingdom hearts is completely filled with hearts, " said Namine.

From Namine's hands came out a black portal of darkness, it showered down on Roxas, and the portal covered Roxas' body, then when he was completely covered, he was gone, into the darkness.

"Goodbye Roxas, I know you will set Kingdom hearts free some day, and I hope you do," said Namine.

The end, thanks for reading! 


End file.
